Liquid crystal display panels have been widely used in the technical field of display. As shown in FIG. 1, a liquid crystal display panel comprises a color filter substrate 1 and an array substrate 2 which are cell-assembled, as well as a liquid crystal 3 and a spacer 4 formed therebetween, wherein the spacer 4 is generally formed on the color filter substrate 1 such that the liquid crystal display panel has a certain cell thickness.
However, in the process for cell-assembling the color filter substrate 1 and the array substrate 2 or in the process for use, the spacer 4 may be squeezed by liquid crystal nearby to slide back and forth, thereby causing damage to the inner surfaces of the color filter substrate 1 and the array substrate 2 at a position corresponding to the spacer 4 and decreasing the quality of the display panel. For example, with reference to those as shown in FIG. 1, the array substrate 2 comprises an alignment film 201 such that liquid crystal molecules have an initial orientation. Thus, the back-and-forth sliding of the spacer 4 may cause damage to the spacer 4 and the alignment film 201 in contact with the spacer 4, thereby causing uneven display, which severely affects the display effect and decreases the quality of the display panel.